Time Together
by StressBakingElf
Summary: Direct hand to hand combat was uncivilized, barbaric, low class, dull and utterly pointless- and Dorian getting knocked down into the grassy sparring area in Skyhold butt first again had NOTHING to do with his negative opinion. Fluff gen Adoribull or Iron Bull Dorian friendship sparring oneshot


Direct hand to hand combat was uncivilized, barbaric, low class, dull and utterly pointless- and Dorian getting knocked down into the grassy sparring area in Skyhold butt first again had NOTHING to do with his negative opinion.

"You have muscles, mage boy! Use them!"

"Uuuugh." Dorian stood up and frantically smacked the back of his legs in an effort to beat out debris and streaked stains from his spare robes. It was futile, but his dignity forced him to. He glared at Iron Bull who stood with a staff at the ready with no sign of exertion at all. "You get enjoyment out of this?!"

"Heh, more than you know."

Dorian wanted to spend time with his lover outside of the bedroom. They were either always with the Inquisitor, drinking at the tavern, or committing acts of passion Dorian preferred stayed out of daytime conversation. Research in Skyhold's tower library was all well and good, but he wanted a break.

This wasn't a break.

"I have magic, what's the point in this?" Dorian grasped his staff and took a defensive stance, seizing up Iron Bull as he took a gentle swing at him. Gentle that is, only in proportion to Iron Bull's strength. The impact still sent a shockwave through the timber of Dorian's staff and he readied for another blow, feet dancing as they sparred and he inevitably lost again, taking a whack to the side of his ribcage.

"If anything happens to your fancy magic wand you'll need some other way to defend yourself. Unchanneled spells are messy at best."

Iron Bull was right, but he shouldn't say it. Dorian scowled and this time he took the offensive- swinging his staff by muscle memory as if he was casting and using Iron Bull's surprise against him. However, his technique got too predictable and Iron Bull easily knocked him down again.

"Good! You should practice blocking. Just defend."

Dorian panted and stood up again, unwilling to admit defeat. It was just auxiliary training, but Dorian made it a point to be good at everything he did. "Maybe it's because I didn't grow up with siblings, but I fail to see how beating each other with sticks qualifies as fun." He got into position regardless of his quips and Iron Bull grinned.

"You're not having fun?" Iron Bull attacked slightly slower than usual, letting Dorian orient himself and defend accordingly, ready for blows that attempted to sweep him off his feet or high strikes that aimed for his head. "You sure look good."

Sweat ran down Dorian's face from his messy hair, spiked at wild angles. He breathed hard and his skin shone. Dorian knew he had a tone and agility, but he still wasn't a match for a perfectly physically fit qunari. He shook his head as Iron Bull got a hit on his upper arm. "Ow! I'm sweating. In public! Outside!"

Iron Bull laughed. "It's a look you do well. Your footwork is improving, but I seem to mostly get in hits from the side, so you- hey!"

Dorian swung his staff low and it thunked against Iron Bull's calf. "That's for the bruise I'm going to have on my tricep, thank you very much!"

"Playing dirty?" Iron Bull struck immediately and Dorian barely blocked it, the endorphins from exercise finally kicking in and giving him more energy. Iron Bull seemed to think Dorian was only defending, so he bolted closer to throw him off wth a flurry of strikes and had a few decent rounds of spars before Dorian took another hit.

"Augh!"

"You're improving- wonderful!"

Dorian huffed and stood again, narrowing his eyes. That's the thing, Dorian realized. He had eyes. Iron Bull only had one eye. "I'll show you playing dirty!" he growled. Dorian leapt suddenly to Iron Bull's left side and struck at his side, flanking him and hissing when Iron Bull still deflected the blow. Dorian didn't relent, dancing and weaving and maneuvering around on the balls of his feet, using his smaller stature to duck into Iron Bull's blindspot and force the qunari to keep spinning and defending against what he could barely see until he finally landed a harsh direct hit on his side. "HA!" Dorian exclaimed triumphantly.

"Excellent! Yes! YES!" Iron Bull roared with laughter and shouted to the sky. "YESSSS!"

"I- what?"

Iron Bull dropped his staff and clapped his hands giddily. "You used your opponent's weakness! You took advantage of my blindside and used my own strength and size against me! I practically have to BEG soldiers to train like that!" He was beaming with pride. "You're clever and resourceful and you bested me in a sparring match without me going easy on you and- FUCK it's sexy!"

Dorian stared open mouthed and he grinned. It was exhilarating to win a fight, but even better to actually accomplish something new. "I'm flattered."

"You earned it. Damn." Iron Bull was panting now too, utter delight across all his features. "Alright, now admit it."

"Oh? Admit what?" asked Dorian with a coy smile.

"You had fun."

"Oh alright, I had a good time." Dorian pouted at his robes. "My armor didn't, but I suppose that's what it's for."

Iron Bull slung an arm around Dorian's waist. "Thank you. I know you fussed and whined, but you made an effort for me even if you prefer to spend your afternoons somewhere with less soil."

"That's generally true, but I wouldn't oppose some more sessions with a staff. You're a superb teacher when you're not not infuriating."

Iron Bull chuckled warmly. "You're /very/ good with your staff."

"Dirty!" Dorian held Iron Bull's waist, the two of them grinning together.

"You know, we don't just have to do what I like." Iron Bull led Dorian to his chambers so Dorian could change into clean clothes. "I may not be a mage, but I'd like to spend time with you. Theory and research can be fascinating, and maybe you'd like better company than just Solas a floor below?"

Dorian's heart was light with joy. "Very much so, amatus."


End file.
